


baby don’t you cry

by jaehyunsdimple



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Parties, Strangers to Lovers, but only kinda, im sorry for doing yuwin so dirty skjsjsjs, johnten if you squint, sicheng just wants to stay home, ten is a meanie, yuta is h o t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsdimple/pseuds/jaehyunsdimple
Summary: Sicheng loved staying home. Loved sitting by himself binge watching some random show on Netflix and eating a big tub of ice cream. But, sadly, his bestfriend Ten loved to make sweet, innocent Sicheng suffer.





	baby don’t you cry

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy!! this is my first fic so please be nice. there may be some typos but please just ignore them :)))

Sicheng loved staying home. Loved sitting by himself binge watching some random show on Netflix and eating a big tub of ice cream. But, sadly, his bestfriend Ten loved to make sweet, innocent Sicheng suffer.

 

“Sichenggggg” a familiar, high pitched voice drawled out from the doorway of Sicheng’s room. The Chinese boy merely looked up, and plugged in his headphones, drowning out the ~~annoying~~ voice of his roommate/ bestfriend.

“Sicheng. WinWin. Chengie.”

“Ten. Kindly shut the fuck up.”

Sicheng turned the volume of his show all the way up, but he suddenly felt a weight pressing against him. Ten, being the amazing person he is, sat on Sicheng, fully aware that the boy loathes skinship. Sicheng writhed around and screeched at the top of his lungs,trying to get the small boy off of him, but Ten’s fatass refused to move.

“Sicheng, when was the last time you went out? Like, not for school or to get food. Like actually went out to go clubbing or get books or whatever.”

The Chinese did not like where this was going.

“None of your business, idiot. Now get off me before I break your ankles.”

“Chengie. Tell me.” Demanded the Thai boy. Even though he was small, that boy can be scary as hell.

“Three.” declared Sicheng.

“Three what? Days, hours, what?”

“Months.” Sicheng said, the tips of his ears turning a deep cherry red. At first Ten didn’t move, but then he tilts his head back and grins impishly. The grin quickly morphed into loud cackles that made Sicheng’s ears hurt.

“Three months?” Ten gasped between giggles “Holy shit!” The Thai boy slipped off of the youngest lap, and down onto his bed.

“Okay,” Ten said after he had calmed down a bit, “that’s really fucking funny but sad at the same time. You need to go out Chengie.” Sicheng pouted at this, hoping that Ten would not force him to go out into the dreaded public.

“But Tennie,” Sicheng drawled out, in the cutest way possible, “I don’t wanna.” He said with a pout.

“Shut your kboo ass up. You are going out whether you fucking like it or not.”

 

And that’s how Sicheng is here, in front of the bathroom mirror, with his blonde hair curly and splayed across his forehead, in a white button down and ripped jeans that were more rips than jeans. Sicheng leaned closer to the mirror inspecting the make up Ten had forcefully smeared on his face, black eyeliner, dark eyeshadow and green contacts.

“Well, shit. You actually look... hot. ” Said Ten, who was proudly inspecting Sicheng, as if he was his greatest creation. Sicheng’s ears turned red again, and quickly looked away from him.

“Shut up you snake. Even though I look “hot”, that doesn’t mean I want to go out.”

“Whatever. This is just going to be a small get together, not a huge amount of people. It’s gonna be smaller than your IQ, so don’t worry.”

Sicheng mumbled a string of curses in Mandarin, and resisted the urge to break Ten’s nose.

“I feel like you forget I can understand you.” Ten deadpanned, as Sicheng pushed past him, pulling on his shoes.

 

When they arrived at the Ten’s friend’s house, Sicheng knew he had one big ass IQ because holy shit. _What_. _The_. _Fuck_. The “small get together” was at a fucking mansion with at least 300 university students parked along the road. A fucking mansion. Sicheng leaned close to Ten’s ear and whispered a harsh “what the fuck”, only to have Ten laugh annoyingly in his ear.

“Oh, Chengie you’re so cu- OH HEY JOHHNY!” screamed Ten. “Sicheng I’m trying to get laid tonight, I’ll see you later!” Sicheng watched as his “bestfriend” sauntered away from him airily. _Shit_. _Shit. _Shit. _Shit.___  Well, Sicheng was screwed. He was in a random person’s house, surrounded by strangers, and in an outfit that made girls and guys alike stare at his legs. When he saw a tall white boy with long hair walk towards him, he all but sprinted inside.

The Chinese instantly regretted his decision, as there was even more people inside. Bass heavy music was playing and sending vibrations into Sicheng’s feet and spine. There were people dancing, drinking, getting high and making out, in the dark lighting. Colourful lights danced around the room, making Sicheng’s face light up in different hues of reds, greens, and purples.

Sicheng pulled out his phone and texted a quick, _fuck_ _you_ _ten_. _imma_ _beat_ _the_ _shit_ _out_ _of_ _you_ _later_. He locked his phone, and inhaled sharply, which was another bad idea on Sicheng’s part. _Well_ , _I_ _might_ _as_ _well_ _enjoy_ _myself_... _I_ _guess_. He walked over to what he thought was the kitchen and looked at the assortment of drinks on the table. The Chinese was really confused. Really fucking confused. There was like a million different brands, but Sicheng didn’t know any of them. The confusion was soon forgotten when he suddenly felt two hands rest gently around his waist, and a soft “need some help, baby?” whispered in his ear.

 

Sicheng whipped around, fist ready to beat the living shit out of the person who was holding him. When he turned around, he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Ever. It was a boy, sporting an all black outfit and a dazzling smile. Well now, Sicheng was even more screwed. The deafening music was suddenly muted, and the fear Sicheng felt melted away. He stared at the boy, with his pink lower lip caught between his teeth. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours, Sicheng in awe at the boy’s beauty and the boy staring intently at Sicheng’s lips. But some fucking idiot bumped into Sicheng’s back, ripping him away from the boy’s gaze and pulling him back into reality.

“N-no. I don’t need any fucking help.” The boy raised his two perfect eyebrows, a smirk on his mouth. And Sicheng immediately wanted to wipe it off his face. Kissing or punching him, he didn’t know. The ethereal boy tilted his head to the side and said “He’s feisty! Anyways, you looked pretty confused while looking at the drinks, so I figured I should help.” The boy took his hands off of Sicheng’s waist, much to Sicheng’s disappointment. The Chinese stared intently as he saw the other boy pour something colourful into a red solo cup.

“Here. Try this.”

“Um, excuse me? I’m not taking a drink from a random ass stranger.”

“Then let’s not be strangers! I’m Nakamoto Yuta. I came from Japan to study.” The boy replied with a smile, and holy _shit_ that was the most beautiful thing Sicheng has ever seen.

“I’m Dong Sicheng. My friends call me WinWin or Chengie sometimes.” _Why_ _the_ _fuck_ _would_ _I_ _say_ _that_? _Oh_ _my_ _God_ , _he_ _probably_ _thinks_ _I’m_ _weird_ , _shit_ , _fuck_ , _shit_ , _fu_ -

“Chengie? That’s so cute my heart-“ Replied the Japanese boy, and Sicheng swore he could feel his own heart fading.

“I really hope your heart isn’t fading Chengie. ‘Cause then we can’t be friends.” Yuta said with a smirk, and Sicheng wanted to punch himself in the face. Sicheng guessed that Yuta probably wasn’t a serial killer, so he grabbed the red cup from his hands and chugged it down. And damn, did that burn. Yuta was staring at Sicheng with a look that was almost fondness, but Sicheng couldn’t tell because that drink was strong as fuck. He felt alcohol running through his veins, getting more and more buzzed by the second. He reached past the Japanese boy and poured more of the drink into his cup, and chugged it down once again. Yuta smiled at the Chinese boy with a playful look in his eyes and said “Let’s go dance, baby.”

 

Sicheng was dragged to the dance floor, and he just went off. He danced, he sang, and he drank and drank and drank. As Sicheng put the cup to his lips again the Japanese boy smirked. Sicheng focused his attention on the music that was playing instead of the smirk on the man’s face, and he surprisingly knew the song that was playing.

 _Baby_ _don't_ _you_ _cry_ , _sex_ _money_ _feelings_ _die_.

For a moment, Sicheng actually forgot about the hot guy standing in front of him and lost himself to the music. As if by reflex, Sicheng closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little and mouthed along to the words. He didn’t know how long he was doing this, until he heard a sound, almost like a growl, from in front of him. _You_ _know_ _what_? _Fuck_ _Ten_.

Sicheng opened his eyes and stared at Yuta’s plush lips. Yuta leaned in, trying to press his lips to Sicheng’s soft, pink ones, but Sicheng wanted to play around a bit. So, he turned his head so the kiss landed on his cheek, and pulled away. The Japanese looked confused for a second, as Sicheng walked deeper onto he dance floor with a smirk on his lips.

A random guy grabbed Sicheng from behind, and the two started dancing, but Sicheng made sure he was looking at Yuta the whole time. The older leaned against a wall with eyebrows high on his forehead and red solo cup against his lips as if to say “show me”. _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _am_ _I_ _doing_? Sicheng asked himself as he grinded against the boy behind him, hips swaying to the beat. Sicheng tilted his head back against the boy’s shoulder and began to mouth the lyrics to the song again.

 _I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _think_ _about_ , _think_ _about_ _you_ , _drink_ _up_ , _drink_ _up_.

Sicheng smirked as he stared into Yuta’s eyes. He saw how Yuta’s fist tightened around his cup when Sicheng kissed the man behind him on the neck sensually. He heard the song change and he opened his eyes to look at Yuta again but he couldn’t find him. Sicheng looked around for a second when he felt a harsh tug at his wrist, pulling him away from the boy he was previously dancing with.

The Chinese was met with hooded eyes staring down at his lips. “Can I kiss you, Chengie?” asked Yuta and Sicheng almost melted on the spot. Nevertheless, he nodded vigorously and Yuta smirked and Sicheng almost moaned at just that. Almost. Warm lips were met with his own and Sicheng felt like he was floating. Surprisingly it was soft, almost intimate. But that wasn’t what either of them wanted at the moment so soft kisses turned more intense, passionate.

Yuta pulled Sicheng impossibly closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other, Yuta’s hands slipping into Sicheng back pockets. A rap song was blaring around them, and Sicheng didn’t even notice. Sicheng moaned slightly against his mouth, and slid his hands into his hair, pulling hard. Yuta bit at Sicheng’s lower lip, tugging on it, asking for entrance.

A tongue was eased into Sicheng’s mouth, and more sounds came from Sicheng, sending vibrations down both of their spines. Yuta’s tongue traced patterns inside his mouth, and Yuta loved how the Chinese tasted, how it was so wet and hot and how Sicheng kept mumbling _fuck_ when he licked underneath his tongue.

Sicheng pulled away, lungs burning and a string of saliva connected their mouths together, it was disgusting but Sicheng adored it. The younger licked Yuta’s lips spreading more saliva across them and the Japanese groaned at the feeling. Yuta dipped his head down and mouthed at Sicheng’s neck, sucking angry red marks against it. He sucked and licked at everywhere he could, making Sicheng close his eyes and tilt his head back all he could for more access. At a spot under Sicheng’s pointed ear, Yuta nipped particularly hard making Sicheng moan Yuta’s name breathily.

Suddenly, the warm lips on Sicheng’s neck left and Sicheng whimpered at the loss. Yuta’s eyes bore into him, and he looked so incredibly... hot. His hair was mussed up from Sicheng’s hands and his lips were so very red, and it made Sicheng’s head spin. “Sicheng,” Yuta growled “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Sicheng only nodded his head, not trusting his voice. He was dragged into a bedroom, and pressed roughly against a wall. Logically, that should’ve of hurt Sicheng, but he was high on the feeling of Yuta’s mouth against his own. Their lips moved feverishly against each other and all he could focus on was the feeling of Yuta’s tongue moving in and out of his mouth, over and over again. “Wait- Yuta-“ gasped Sicheng between kisses. “Yes, baby?” replied Yuta, and the endearment made Sicheng’s heart thrum loudly against his chest and pulse quicken. “Who’s room is this? Isn’t it rude to just go in someone’s room?” asked Sicheng curiously, eyes filled with confusion. “Oh Chengie, baby. This is my party, and this is my room.” said Yuta with a small chuckle and a smile, but his eyes still had a darkened look.  “Oh. You have a big house.” said Sicheng softly, his ears turning a rosy pink. “Fuck baby. You are so cute.”

Sicheng’s face got even redder at the words and he gasped when Yuta slammed his lips against his again. Yuta immediately slid his tongue into the Chinese’s boy’s mouth, and sucked on his tongue. A lewd, wet noise came from the heated kiss, and Sicheng felt a heat in his stomach arise. Yuta relentlessly sucked his tongue, making Sicheng’s lips feel raw and wet, and so, so good. When Yuta pulled away, Sicheng sighed softly against Yuta’s lips, wondering why he stopped. “I stopped because you’re drunk Sicheng. We can do... more when you’re sober, okay?” And Sicheng was glad that they could do more in the future, meaning he could see Yuta again. “Okayyyyy. I’m seriously not drunk though. Haha.” Slurred Sicheng, half from the alcohol, half from the feeling of Yuta’s body pressed against his own.

Sicheng watched as Yuta parted and sat on a large bed across the room, kicking off his shoes. “You can sleep here if you want.” Sicheng’s face reddened at those words but he still climbed into the bed that Yuta was sitting on, and wrapped his arms sleepily around the older boy’s neck. He could feel the Japanese boy grin, as he leaned back so they were both laying down on the bed. Sicheng sighed happily against Yuta’s neck, and thought _I_ _could_ _get_ _used_ _to_ _this_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that wasn’t shit!! if you made it this far, thanks so so much for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated. the song lyrics are from sex money feelings die by Lykke Li


End file.
